One shots
by MaidenP
Summary: One shots about Daenerys and Drogo's lives together. If you have any requests just let me know! They will be slightly AU as Drogo will not die. There will be smut and good times :D I do NOT own GOT or its characters
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting by the fire and watch as Drogo lays out our furs for our bedding. He looks over his shoulder at me, his dark eyes smoldering with desire. We've been married for a year now and I suggested that we take a small camping trip to celebrate, just the two of us. Rakharo and the other bloodriders will keep an eye out for trouble and keep the Khalasar in line. We also didn't travel far, the smoke from the main fire billowing in the distance. I stroke the fire and turn the meat over, trying my best to cook it evenly. Despite how far I've come in the past year I still have much to lean about cooking. Once the meat is dark enough I pull them from the fire. I expect Drogo to sit beside me but he lifts me easily with one arm and positions me over his lap.

"__It smells good my moon. I find I am ravenous.__" I smile brightly and pull off steaming chunks of meat and hold them up to his mouth. He opens obediently for me and I slide the oiled meat past his silky lips. He chews slowly and flashes me a grin when he swallows.

"__Delicious." __He licks his lips and I slide another piece into his waiting mouth. His hand brushes over my shoulder, pushing my braid down my back. He swallows his food and brushes his lips over my skin, his touch feather light. Warmth spreads down my spine and I wrap my arms over his shoulders. Drogo licks a trail up my neck to my jaw. He suckles the soft skin placing a small kiss to the corner of my mouth. I flick my tongue, tasting the hint of spices and oil left over from his kiss. Drogo holds out my arm, leaving a fiery trail of kisses down my shoulder to my wrist. He nips the inside of my wrist and I sigh, my body humming with an undercurrent of pleasure. His hands grip my hips and he pulls me flush against him. I grip his braid and tilt his head back.

"__You tease me my sun and stars.__" Drogo huffs lightly, his lips turning up in a devious grin. He leans up and nips my lips, his tongue flicking out to lap away the sting. I grip his jaw in my hand and crush my lips to his. He smiles briefly before I force his lips open with my tongue. I chase his flavor and moan. He tastes like oil and spices with a hint of something that is strictly Drogo. I flick his tongue with mine and he relinquishes control of the kiss to me. I wrap my arms tight around his massive frame and plunge deeper into his mouth. Drogo groans and reaches out to touch my breast. I grip his hair in my fist and pull tight. He grunts in pain and his body shudders in my arms. I release his mouth and smile. His lips are swollen from our kisses, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"__Did I say you could touch me?__" Drogo's eyes narrow slightly and I bare my teeth at him. He swallows and shakes his head. I cock my head to the side and tighten my grip on his braid. He hisses and lifts his hips up, trying to get contact.

"__No, great Khaleesi.__" He lowers his head and gazes up at me with heated eyes. I smile briefly before releasing his braid. I scrape my nails down his chest and pinch his nipples. Drogo stutters, his breath catching in his chest. His cock strains against his leathers and I grind against him. Drogo's hands twitch as if wanting to force my hips down against his, but they stay by his side. I reward his effort with a twist of my hips and he throws back his head, his neck straining. I lean down and lick the sweat from his skin and sink my teeth into his throat. Drogo's breath hisses out from clenched teeth and I smile. I brush my lips up his throat to his ear. I flick my tongue against his lobe and he shudders when my breath blows against his moist flesh.

"__Do you wish to please your Khaleesi?__" Drogo nods his head but keeps his hands by his side. I kiss the shell of his ear and push away from him. I slide off his lap and he frowns. He opens his mouth to question my actions and I place my finger against his lips. I take his hand and pull him over to our furs. I push him to his knees and trail my fingers through his hair, unbinding his braid. He keeps his hands on his knees, his cock tenting the air in front of him. I place a chaste kiss to his lips and stand up.

"__Undress me.__" Drogo doesn't hesitate to quickly pull the cords open on my vest. It opens down the middle, baring my breasts to his hungry eyes. My skin prickles from the night air and my nipples harden. Drogo licks his lips but keeps his position. I pet his cheek and smile down at him. My amazing, sweet husband. I tap his chin and he shakes his head as if to lose the trance my breasts had over him. I chuckle under my breath and he quickly pulls at my skirt. The leather falls down my legs to pool at my feet and I stand gloriously naked in front of Drogo and the night sky. I trail my fingers over his lips and he flicks his tongue out to taste them.

"__Tell me what you want.__" Drogo watches me, his dark eyes seeming to see all the way into my soul. My skin heats and my center grows slick from that look alone. My nipples stand pointed in front him and he licks his lips.

"__I wish to taste my Khaleesi. To pleasure her with my tongue.__" I gasp at the image his words inspire and I nod my head quickly. Drogo sighs in relief and lunges for me. He grips my hips with his calloused hands and flings one leg over his shoulder. He grips my ass with one hand and spreads me wide with the other. I gasp and buck when I feel the warm brush of his tongue against my folds. He presses deeper and I shudder. My legs shake with pleasure and he enters me fully with his tongue. His tongue tastes my flesh as he searches for my button. My toes curl and I rear up on the sole of my foot when he finds it. Drogo curls his tongue around my button and sucks it into his mouth. I grip his hair in my hands and push him deeper into me. Drogo suckles me roughly before releasing with a wet pop. He looks up at me as he laps at my flesh and I almost lose myself in his gaze. I grind my core into his mouth and can't help the gasps falling from my lips.

"__Feels so good my sun and stars. Suck harder, fuck me with your fingers.__" Drogo snarls and does as I command, spearing me with two of his fingers. I shriek and throw my head back. My stomach quivers with ecstasy and the coil inside me grows tighter. Drogo nips my folds and the sharp sting pushes me closer to the edge. I grip his hair and yank his head back. I dig my nails into his scalp and he moans. I can feel the tickle of his hair in my fingers from where they tore from his head.

"__Keep going slave.__" Drogo's nostrils flare and he buries his face in my core once more. His tongue and fingers work in sync to fuck me roughly. He sucks my button into his mouth and lashes it with his tongue. His fingers find the slightly rough spot just under the curve of my core and my body lights on fire. The coil inside me snaps and my release slams through me. I clench fist fulls of his hair and pull. I scream his name to the ancestors and the sound fades as my voice leaves me. Drogo snarls and throws me to the furs. I find myself on my knees, ass up in the air as he fills me in one violent thrust. He shoves me across the furs, my knees burning with the harsh treatment. He thrusts in and out, his cock filling me so full I feel as if I'll split in two. Drogo grips the back of my neck and holds me to the ground as he ruts inside me. He grunts and gasps above me as he fucks me, using my body for his pleasure. My body sings with pleasure and the coil once again grows tight. He grabs the front of my throat and pulls me flush against him, his cock pushing and pulling inside me. I reach around and tangle my fingers in his hair. His grip tightens around my throat as I gasp for air. Spots dance in my eyes and the coil inside me snaps. I close my eyes and weez out a stuttered breath. Drogo sinks his teeth into my throat and thrusts one last time inside me. I feel the hot splash of his release inside me and sag against him. I can feel the slight trickle of blood down my throat from his teeth and I can't stop the darkness from overcoming me.

…

I awake some time later to find myself snuggled in Drogo's arms, his hand gently caressing my back. My body aches in the most satisfying of ways and I feel sluggish with pleasure. I breathe in his delicious scent and snuggle closer to him. He tightens his embrace and brushes a kiss to my hair. I open my eyes and see the stars twinkling above us as if they to are pleased with the passion we shared earlier.

"__I love you my moon.__" I smile and place a kiss to his collarbone.

"__As I love you my sun and stars. Thank you.__" Drogo doesn't have to ask why I'm thanking him. Despite the customs and traditions he grew up with, I've discovered that he likes for me to take control and dominating once in a while. It's not very often but he always comes fiercely and becomes almost an animal in the furs. I've found that I also like taking control every once in a while. Drogo trails his hand up to touch the aching spot on my throat where he tore my flesh open with his teeth.

"__I'm sorry I hurt you.__" I pull away from his embrace and lean up on my elbows. His eyes are crinkled and his lips are turned down in a frown. I cup his cheek in my hand and brush a gentle kiss to his mouth.

"__I loved everything we did. I can't wait to do it again.__" I bare my teeth at him in a savage grin and he studies me for a moment before doing the same. I nip his bottom lip and he gasps softly.

"__I will wear this like a mark of honor.__" I trace the broken skin with the tip of my finger and revel in the throb of pain that follows. I lay down on his chest and he brushes his fingers over my face, his eyes memorizing every span of it.

"__I love you always my sun and stars. One year down and I look forward to the many more moons we will share together.__" Drogo stares at me with such love and devotion, my heart skips a beat in my chest and all the air leaves my lungs. How I was so lucky to have him love me, I will never know.

"__You will always be my heart Daenerys. I will never let you go.__" Tears sting at my eyes and trail down my cheeks. I snuggle into his embrace once more and we spend the rest of the night, making gentle love to one another, our hearts becoming one as our bodies come together again and again.


	2. Reunited

A one shot about Daenerys dying in childbirth along with Rhaego and being reunited with Drogo in the nightlands. This was a request from a reader called FANGODDESS. I hope everyone likes it!

Screams pierce the dark tent and I struggle to drag air into my lungs. Irri grips my legs and yells for me to push, that the babe can't breathe. Screeches and steel striking steel sound from all around us. Rakharo stands guard by the entrance to our tent and he grips his arakh as the sounds grow louder. My arms shake with exertion and sweat pours into my eyes. My stomach cramps and agonizing fire spreads through my limbs. I push and grit my hardness in my stomach moves slightly close to my opening and I cry out in pain as another spasm ripples down my spine.

"__You must push Khaleesi. You will both die if you do not get the babe out!" __Irri's frantic face comes in and out of focus and I surge forward once more to try to push my son out of my body. After what feels like hours, I finally feel the babe slip from between my legs. Irri catches my slimy babe and I fall back into the furs. My core aches and I can't stop the trembles wracking my body. The tent above me spins and swirls and the sounds around me are distorted. I search for the one sound I wish to hear most and my heart stutters. I push up from my blood soaked furs and look at Irri. She hovers over a small bundle with Rakharo watching anxiously from the entrance. She looks up at me and her eyes shine with tears.

__"Khaleesi..." __Her voice trails off and I hold out my arms for my son. She looks at Rakharo and then down at the bundle in her arms.

__"Give me my son!" __ Irri carries him over to me and I look down at the tiny babe in my arms. He lays motionless in the furs swaddling him, his little face serene with a faint blue hue to it. His dark hair sticks to his scalp and sweet face. My hand trembles as I brush my fingers over his cold cheek. He doesn't stir as I trace his features and wetness splashes on his blood coated face. Irri moves to my side and pulls a fur over my bare shoulders.

"__I'm so sorry Khaleesi. He was stillborn, there was nothing I could do." __The sounds of the raid howl through our camp and I finally look away from Rhaego. Rakharo watches us, his dark eyes full of sorrow. I pull Rhaego close to my chest and brush a kiss to his cold skin. My heart shatters and I weep for my lost babe. He had such a bright future ahead of him and now he will never know how much Drogo and I love him.

"__Where is Drogo?" __ Rakharo moves to stand beside us but keeps his eyes on the entrance.

"__He was last seen fighting the rival Khal. I have not seen him since.__" I nod and go to speak when the room suddenly spins around me. I slump back into the furs and gasp for air.

"__Khaleesi!" __My eyes roll back in my head and I lose my grip on Rhaego. I feel him slid from my arms and blearily see him roll onto the furs beside me. I can feel Irri touching me and Rakharo shouting for her to do something. My torso thrust from the furs and my limbs seize up. I start to shake and all I can think about is that Drogo will be losing both of us tonight. My throat constricts and I gasp for air. I try to reach out for Rhaego but my twitching fingers grasp air as the coldness envelopes me. The room around me fades to black and then...nothing.

...

Drogo's POV:

I shove the dead warrior away from me and run for our tent. Arrows stick out from my shoulders and a wound gushes blood from my side. I push my legs faster as the screams of our Khalasar cry out around me. I throw aside the flap of our tent and fall to my knees inside it. I gasp for breath and wipe the blood from my eyes. I look around and spot Rakharo holding a crying Irri. She sobs into his chest, her fingers clutching his vest. I push to my feet and stagger over to them. Irri looks up from Rakharo, her eyes bloodshot and her face streaked with tears.

"__Where are they?__" I struggle to speak, my lips split from a hard jab from the Rival Khal. Irri looks at Rakharo before moving aside. Laying in the furs, covered in blood, is Daenerys. She lays so still, her face blank and smooth. I reach out to rouse her from her sleep but her skin is cool to the touch and she doesn't stir. I move my fingers under her nose but no air escapes. I feel my soul wither in that moment and crippling devastation. I move aside her fur to see my son, nestled close to her heart. He also lays still, his skin a faint blue. I touch his little hand and his skin is hard like a stone.

"__They are both dead.__" It is not a question but merely a statement of the horror I see before me. Irri nods and lightly brushes her fingers over Daenerys's face and weeps. Rakharo holds a bandage to my bleeding side and I push him away. I can hear the fighting drawing closer and push away from my family. I stagger and Rakharo grips my shoulder to steady me. I open our chest and pull out pouches of gold. I hand them to Rakharo and he looks at me, confusion knitting his brows.

"__Take that and go. Run and save yourselves.__" Irri gasps and Rakharo starts to argue. I hold up my hand and they grow silent.

"__That is a command. Leave this place and don't look back.__" Rakharo grits his teeth but nods. Irri leans down to brush a kiss to Daenerys's face, her shoulders shaking with her sorrow. Rakharo pulls her away and she clings to my moon.

"__We can't leave them like this!" __She screams and thrashes. Rakharo grips her shoulders and shakes her.

"__We must leave. Now." __She searches his face before sagging in his arms. I watch as they escape through a hole in the back and Rakharo nods at me as they go. I clasp his shoulder and he touches his forehead to mine. I push him away and move to the brazier. I lift a torch and move it along the wall, lighting them on fire and watch as they spread all around me. I sit beside Daenerys and brush my fingers over her lips, her eyes, her cheeks. I feel empty inside. I bundle my son close to her chest and touch the tip of the torch to them. I sit back and watch as they catch afire. My resolve breaks and sobs escape my lips. My body shakes with blood loss and my vision flickers. I can feel the sting of the flames as they grow closer to me. My skin prickles and blisters but I do not cry out. The stench of burning flesh and hair fills my nose and my skin peels and drips from my bones. Still I do not cry out. This pain is nothing compared to the loss my moon and son. I turn my head to the stars shinning through from the holes in the tent and pray to the Great Stallion that I will be reunited with them in the nightlands. The flames engulf me and I embrace the fiery darkness.

...

Daenerys's POV:

A slight breeze tickles my nose and I reach up to brush my hair from my face. I blink blearily up at the ceiling and rub the sleep from my eyes. I sit up with a gasp and clutch at my empty stomach. Where is Rhaego? I look around me and the room is familiar but also different. My mind is fuzzy with blurry memories and I push to my feet. I hear the cry of a babe and my heart lurches in my chest. I rush from the room and push aside the beads. There by the fire, sits Drogo, a beautiful babe in his arms. He coos softly at him and brushes a kiss to his black hair. Memories come flooding back and I place a hand to my lips, a sob escaping. I walk slowly towards them as if somehow they might vanish. Drogo looks up at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"__We've been waiting for you my moon." __Drogo holds up our son and I begin to cry. He has the most vibrant violet eyes and cutest little button nose. I poke his cheek but unlike last time, he is warm and soft. He giggles softly and coos at me. Drogo hands him to me and I hold him close to my chest. He gurgles at me and yanks on my braid.

"__Where are we? The last thing I remember is...__" I trail off and look at Drogo. He smiles sadly at me and kisses my knuckles.

"__We are in the nightlands. The Great Stallion has granted us eternal peace together."__ Drogo smiles and tickles Rhaego under his chin. He screams with laughter and kicks his arms and legs. Drogo takes my hand and pulls us to the entrance. He pushes aside the flap and I gasp. The world around us is beautiful. The sky shines with twinkling stars, the fields around us filled with sweet-smelling flowers of every kind.

"__We will spend eternity together in the nightlands my moon." __Drogo pulls us close and I tilt my head to kiss him. My heart is at peace and I close my eyes as the wind blows around us. The flowers twist and twirl before us and I lean into his embrace.

"__I love you my sun and stars." __Drogo kisses my brow and rubs his hand over Rhaego's hair.

"__I love you moon of my life. You and our son. Always.__" We watch as the flowers dance and I feel whole once again.

The End.


	3. Wildcat

Just a little snippet I had in my head. Its slightly AU as Daenerys is an adopted daughter of a rival tribe and Drogo claims her as his. I hope you like it! I may add more chapters for this.

I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there!

Much love,  
MaidenP

I thrash against my bonds and yank back when my captors pull me forward. They close in around me, urging me forward with the points of their arakhs. I hiss and flash my teeth at them, my anger blanketing me like a cloak. How dare they capture the princess of the tribe of wind! They lead me towards the front of their Khalasar, where a hulking man resides, his arakh held down my his leg and his massive frame overlapping his chair. He sits with his hands clasped in front of him, his inky black braid trailing over his shoulder, his beard filled with twinkling beads. One of his warriors pulls me forward and go to grab my hair. I lash out and sink my teeth into his arm and he howls, as his blood fills my mouth. He lashes out and punches me in the cheek. Stars flash in my vision and I release his flesh, his blood dribbling down my chin. He pushes away from me, his eyes flashing with rage but before he can hit me again, his Khal raises his hand. He stands and my breath stutters in my lungs. He is larger than what I originally thought and for the first time in my life, fear thrums through me. He moves in front of me and despite my quivering stomach, I stand my ground. I tilt my head back and meet his gaze. I wouldn't say he is handsome, his features are to sharp for that, but he is striking. His face is thin, his jaw strong and his kohl rimmed eyes shinning. He towers over me, my small frame completely blanketed in his shadow. My silver hair hangs down my back in twisting braids, the leaves and seeds my sisters wove into my hair, clacking together as the Khal grips my chin. He holds my gaze, his eyes seeming to stare deep into my soul. He grips my strap and pulls it down my arm, exposing the top of my breast. His finger trails down my skin and I barely suppress a shiver. He goes to pull my other strap down when I reach up with my bound hands and catch him in the jaw. He grunts and releases me in surprise. I grip the dagger hidden in my boot and slash up with it, the blade just missing his stomach. His warriors swarm around us and I back up against a tent, brandishing my dagger in front of me. The Khal watches me with a curious expression, his eyes narrowed in thought. He waves off his warriors and holds out his hands in a placating way.

"__Drop your blade and I will cut your ties." __I can understand Dothraki, my mother made sure to teach me every language she knew, for when something like this ever happened. I ignore him and continue to wave my blade at anyone who stepped to close. He crinkles his eyes, then speaks slowly to me, urging me to drop my blade. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and the Khal takes advantage, lunging at me and prying the blade from my hands. I hiss and kick, my feet finding contact with his knees and gut. He flattens me against the ground and leans down to whisper soothing words in my ear. I've been trained since I could walk, in the ways of combat but my strength is rapidly depleting and my muscles ache from trying to push him off. I sag against him and he murmurs words of praise.

"__That's a good wildcat.__" I snarl at him and he smirks, revealing beautiful teeth. With him being up close I can see he has a faint sprinkle of freckles on his tanned cheekbones and his eyes sparkle with something I can't place. My heart skips a beat in my chest and I look away. He hauls me up to my feet and cuts the ties binding my hands. I rub the chafed skin around my wrists and give him my best stink eye. He chuckles under his breath and pulls me around to face his warriors.

"__I will claim this fierce wildcat as my Khaleesi." __He bellows his decision to his Khalasar and I feel faint. The world around me spins and everything goes dark. I feel someone grab my shoulders and then being cradled in warm arms. The last thing I remember is kind reassurances.

...

Drogo's POV:

When I sent my bloodriders on a scouting party, I didn't expect them to come back with a hissing, spitting wildcat. From her demeanor and appearance I would guess she is from a warrior tribe of women who worship the goddess of the wind. They seek their strength from her and fight against any who oppose them. The little female sleeps soundly in my furs, her skin washed of dirt and grim and dressed in a tunic and skirt. The clothes she arrived in, while tantalizing to see, were to revealing. I want no one else to witness her beauty and try to steal her away. Her skin shines in the firelight, so pale it almost rivals the color of the moon. Her silver hair is soft like the supplest leather and her eyes the most bewitching shade of violet. I saw my bloodriders drag her into camp and how she fought them every step of the way, hissing and clawing at anyone who dared get close enough. She thrashed and snarled like a cornered animal and I admired her fighting spirit. She even dared to challenge me and my cock ached in my leathers when she landed a hit to my jaw. I saw red when my bloodrider struck her and I wanted to rip him to shreds for daring to touch what I had already decided was mine. I imagine her tribe will notice her missing and will send out a tracking party soon enough. They may be man hating harpies but they know how to track and fight and they are deathly loyal to one another. I trace the bruise forming on her cheek and rage shakes my bones. While her handmaidens washed her, I questioned my bloodriders and they all swore they didn't touch her. She wouldn't let them close enough. I smile and lean down to brush a kiss to her damaged cheek. She sleeps, unaware of my presence. She seemed not to understand our language earlier but if I've learned anything about her it's that she is cunning. I will have to keep my eye on her. I call for Irri and she hurries in.

"__Keep an eye on your Khaleesi. Pack up the belongings in the tent, we are moving."__ Irri nods and begins puttering around the tent, packing items all while keeping an eye on my wildcat out of the corner of her eye. I leave them and meet my bloodriders outside. I give them their orders and once they are gone I lift my hand up, blocking the sun and deciding which way to go. I want to get as far away from her tribe as quick as possible. I don't wish to fight them and ultimately kill them. It would upset my fierce moon.

...

Daenerys POV:

I crack open my eyes and groan. My head aches and my limbs feel like lead. I manage to sit up and notice a women moving through the tent. She see's that I am staring at her and moves to my side. She fills a cup with water and holds it out to me. I eye her for a moment before taking the water. I gulp the cool liquid quickly and sigh. She smiles reassuringly at me and refills it. I sip it slowly this time and watch as she packs away belongings.

"__Are you going somewhere?"__ She startles and almost drops the bowls she's holding. She turns to face me, her eyes wide.

"__You speak Dothraki?__" I nod and she gapes at me.

"__My mother is the queen of our tribe. She taught me every language she knows."__ The women moves to sit beside me and folds her hands in her lap.

"__I am Irri. What is your name?"__ I study her for a moment. She watches me with an open expression, her eyes shinning with warmth.

"__Daenerys." __ Irri cocks her head to the side, confusion knitting her brows.

"__That doesn't sound like an Essos name." __My lips quirk in a small smile and I shake my head.

"__My mother found me when I was a babe. I had a small note with me that had my name on it. She took me in and raised me as her own.__" I couldn't ask for a better mother. She is strong, fierce and kind. She may be a little rough around the edges but she always told me that she was blessed from our goddess, for being able to have me as her daughter. Sadness fills my heart and I blink away tears. I miss my mother and my fellow sister-warriors. I shouldn't have been so far from camp. I just wanted to find a big enough bone to file it for a piece for her headdress. I let myself get distracted and those damned bloodriders caught me off guard. Irri must sense my sadness, as she grips my hand in hers and smiles at me.

"__Our Khal is a brave, strong man. He is kind and will be gentle with you." __She pats my hand and leaves me with my thoughts. I watch as she resumes her packing, her soft voice humming a gentle tune. I wonder if I have possibly found an ally here.

"__Are you going somewhere?__" Irri pauses her movements and looks over her shoulder at me.

"__We all are. Khal Drogo has ordered the Khalasar west. We go to Vaes Dothrak to celebrate your engagement.__" Irri offers me a sympathetic smile and resumes her task. The Khal doesn't seem to be such a bad man, he could have killed me earlier instead of trying to calm me down, plus Irri vouches for him. Not that I really know her all that well either though. My heart aches and I clench my hands in my lap. Will I ever see my family again?


	4. Season 8 Imagine

A season 8 imagine if Drogo had survived along with Rhaego. The Bold lettering is Valyrian and the italics is Dothraki. I hope you guys like it! Keep the requests coming! This chapter will be slightly AU

Much love,  
MaidenP

I address our Dothraki with Drogo by my side, Rhaego held tightly in his arms. My unsullied soldiers form a protective line along side us and Missandei stands next to Grey Worm and smiles briefly at me when I look their way. Rhaego watches our surroundings with thoughtful violet eyes and Drogo brushes a hand down the small length of his braid. Jon Snow stands off to the side with his sister Arya and he nods at me, his eyes narrowed and his sisters sharp face frowning slightly. I will have to talk to them about what happens next with the north after I'm done here. I finish my speech and our Dothraki scream and shriek their praise for me. Drogon screeches above me and my heart aches when there is no answering screech from Viserion and Rhaegal. I also notice the absence of Ser Jorah who valiantly gave his life for me against the night walkers. I yell for my Dothraki to eat and drink to their heart's content. We may have won back my throne but there is still much work to be done. I turn to Drogo and Rhaego and he holds out his hands for me. I pull my son close and brush a kiss to his hair. He settles against my chest and sighs in contentment. I smile at Drogo and he leans down to kiss me. I hum in pleasure and lean against him. I am bone tired and my body yearns for sleep. Grey worm moves to my side and bows.

"****You have served me well Torgo Nuhdo. I know with you by my side we will always be victorious.****" Grey Worm smiles briefly at me before schooling his expression. He nods and stands, Missandei grasping his hand.

"I could not ask for a better friend than you Missandei." I brush a kiss to her cheek and her eyes shine with pride. Rhaego reaches for her and she doesn't hesitate to pull him close. He snuggles in her arms and she places a kiss to his forehead. She offers to watch over Rhaego and I nod without hesitation. I need time to converse with Drogo. I look at Drogo and he signals for our guards to follow us. He stations them outside our bedroom and I sink into the chair by the fire. I rub my tired eyes and Drogo sits by my feet. He pulls off my boot and works out the kinks in my foot. I sigh in pleasure and lean my head back.

"__I am proud of you this day my moon.__" I look at Drogo and he bares his teeth at me in a fierce grin. I reach out to brush a stray lock of hair from his eyes and he kisses my palm.

"__I couldn't have done it without you my sun and stars.__" In truth I don't think I could have survived losing my dragon children and Ser Jorah, if it wasn't for Drogo and Rhaego. I would be lost without my little family. Drogo presses his fingers deeper into my flesh and I moan.

"__What do you plan to do with the north?__" I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. Jon fought valiantly with his northmen by my side and I know his sister-wife Sansa wishes to have the north declared an independent kingdom. I'm uneasy with giving up the northern part of my kingdom though.

"__What are your thoughts my sun and stars?__" Drogo will be the first ever Dothraki king and I wish to hear his thoughts. I will destroy anyone who dares to take him from me. Drogo pauses in his ministrations and looks into the fire, as if the flames alone will have all the answers.

"__I think the north man fought loyally by our side. It would help improve relations if we were to be on good terms with them.__" Drogo goes against his very upbringing just by discussing this with me. Over the years we have learned lessons from each other and grown into the people we were always meant to be. Drogo has learned to be more diplomatic with how he handles things, no longer just swinging his blade and taking the tongue of anyone who dared question him. I have learned that sometimes a ruler must be harsh and decisive, even if its executing someone. I palm my slight bump and think to the future. Our unborn child needs to grow up in times of peace and prosperity. Drogo notices where my attention has went and he smiles softly at me, before caressing my slight swell.

"__I look forward to bringing a new life to this new world we are creating.__" I pull my foot from his lap and lean down to kiss him soundly on the lips. He grips the back of my head and deepens the kiss, our tongues sliding together. I pull away with a soft hum and he opens his arms for me to slide into his embrace. I snuggle close and breathe in his spicy scent.

"__I think the north has earned their freedom. However, I will set up stipulations to keep trade going between us.__" Drogo nods along and rubs gentle circles on my stiff back. I melt into his arms and purr like a kitten.

"__You have my support and my loyalty, always my moon.__" I close my eyes and envision the world we will create, together.

"__I love you my sun and stars.__" Drogo kisses my brow and I feel the world around me start to slip away.

"__I love you moon of my life. Always.__" Sleep claims my exhausted soul and I dream of the future.


	5. Another season 8 Imagine

A sweet little smutty story about season 8 with Dany and Drogo slightly AU. If you want more season 8 or anything else just let me know! This one is a request from reader AJSM. I hope you enjoy it!

The seven kingdoms are finally at peace after years of war and trying to set things in place after I took control. Drogo sleeps soundly next to me, his soft snores filtering through my muddled thoughts. I relinquished control of the north to Sansa Stark and her brother-husband Jon Snow and they now rule together as King and Queen of the north. Drogo and I now only control and rule over the six kingdoms and I thought I would feel like I was missing something without the north but we agreed upon having a trade agreement with them and honestly I feel relieved in a way to not have to worry about the north. These years of fighting and bloodshed have weighed heavily on my soul. I've lost two of my precious dragon children and countless friends and allies. The only thing that has kept me standing through these difficult years is my thirst for justice and the ever-present love of my family. Drogo rolls over in his sleep, slinging an arm across my stomach and dragging my back into his broad chest. I roll over in his embrace and stare into his face. The scars and various lines of his face stand out against his tan skin and I trace the curve of his lips. He stirs and blinks at me, eyes heavy with sleep.

"__Moon?__" His deep voice rumbles in his chest and I place a small kiss to his collarbone. I push him to his back and sling my leg over his hips, positioning myself on top of him. He immediately grips my hips and I press down onto his cock. He stirs beneath me and I pull up before pressing down harder. He groans and bucks his hips up to meet me.

"__I've thought about it and it's come to my attention that you've neglected your Khaleesi.__" I roll my hips and Drogo grunts. It's felt like something's been missing from my life and seeing Missandei and Grey Worm with their little daughter made me realize just what I've been missing. I want another babe with Drogo and I want Rhaego to grow up with a little brother or sister. Drogo thrusts up against me, his cock fully erect now and I spread my legs to welcome him inside my body. He slides in with ease, my center slick with deliciously dirty thoughts of the mighty warrior thrusting beneath me.

"__I want a babe my sun and stars.__" Drogo's movements still before he grips my hips, lifting me fully off of him. He tosses me into our furs and turns me onto my stomach. My center aches with the loss of him and I prop my ass in the air, my hips centered for him to take me once more. Drogo grips my hips with bruising force and surges deep inside me, forcing me forward in our furs with the strength of his hips. I open my mouth to scream in pleasure but nothing escapes, save for a breathless gasp. Drogo grabs a handful of my hair, pulling me back against his chest. My eyes prick with tears and my pulse races with desire. I love when he manhandles me. His hips slap against my ass, our sighs and grunts filling the air around us, an erotic symphony of sounds. His hands find my breasts and I throw back my head with a squeal as he plucks and pulls at my nipples.

"__You feel so good my moon. So tight. So wet.__" Drogo rasps in my ear, his voice thick with arousal. I push my hips back to meet his aggressive thrusts and he reaches down to slick his fingers around my button. The coil tightens in my stomach and I turn my head to sink my teeth into the thick cords of his throat. Drogo grunts behind me and bites down hard on my shoulder. We stay locked together as he sets a punishing pace, his hands gripping my hips hard enough that come tomorrow I'm sure to have bruises. I can taste his blood on my tongue as he pushes deep once more. The coil inside me snaps and I release his neck with a shriek of ecstasy. My climax roars through me and my blood pounds in my ears and I slump into the furs. Drogo pulls my hips higher in the air as he thrusts once more, his cock sliding deeper than before and I feel the hot splash of his release. Drogo falls next to me and pulls me close. I snuggle into his arms and breathe in his musky scent.

"__I didn't know you wanted another babe my moon.__" I blush and duck my head. Drogo strokes my hair and places a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"__I have wanted a babe. I just didn't want to pressure you when you already have the world on your shoulders.__" My heart is full with love for Drogo and I press small kisses along his chest to his heart.

"__I want to grow round with your babe my sun and stars. I want Rhaego to grow up with a brother or sister.__" Drogo tilts my head back and captures my lips in a fiery kiss.

"__Then I better get to work.__" Drogo smirks and pushes me to my back as he straddles my legs. His tongue slicks in my mouth and I close my eyes as I get lost in the sensation of pleasure that is Drogo.


	6. Suspicions

Daenerys is pregnant with another babe. Someone else has taken an interest in her and not in a good way. Keep reading to find out what happens. This was two different requests from FANGODDESS that I'm making into one. Hope everyone likes it! I will most likely continue it if it gets enough likes :)

I hope everyone is staying in and staying safe. I'm the circulation librarian at our library so I'm considered an unessential employee and we've been closed for a few weeks now and all I've been doing is plotting chapters and writing outside in this beautiful weather :)

Much love,

MaidenP

Drogo sits beside me, my foot in his hands as he massages my swollen flesh. This babe is harder on my body than Rhaego was and I find that my feet are constantly enlarged and aching. Naked women dance around us for the entertainment of the warriors and some even mount the willing ones. I stroke my hand over the small swell of my stomach and chuckle when a dancer throws a warrior off of her, hissing her displeasure with him. Irri took Rhaego to his furs when the dancing and fucking started. He is much to young to witness such debauchery yet. I notice a young warrior staring at me from across the fires, his Khal the loud and large Savo. He is a kind man from what I've heard of him, and a fierce warrior on the battlefield despite his size. The young warrior showed skill on the mock brawls some of our riders competed in earlier with Khal Savo's riders. The young warrior notices I've caught him staring and he flashes me a toothy grin. I study him for a moment before moving on. He is handsome in a classical sort of way, his beauty unusual to see in a warrior. Drogo draws my attention back to him and raises a brow in question. I shake my head and stroke my fingers down his cheek. He catches my thumb in his mouth and nibbles on it gently. I pull my finger from his mouth with a soft giggle and he grins at me. Drogo tickles my foot and I forget about the strange warrior.

...

The babe kicks restlessly inside me and I slip quietly from our furs. Rhaego sleeps soundly next to our bedding and I pull his blanket higher on him, shielding him from the cool night air. I push open our tent flap and a guard stands outside. I tell him I just plan to walk to the fire and warm my feet and he nods, resuming his stance by the tent. He keeps his eyes on me though as I move to the center where a small fire still flickers. I sit on the stool and stretch out my legs, shaking my sandals from the meat logs that are my feet. I place them close to the warmth from the fire and sigh in bliss. I stretch out my back and tilt my head back to the stars and close my eyes, letting the peaceful night surround me.

"__Great Khaleesi?__" I'm startled from my bubble and look up at the young warrior from earlier tonight. He is taller than I originally thought and his body shows more years than I realized. He gestures to sit beside me and I look behind to check my guard was still within shouting distance. He watches the warrior next to me, his hand poised, ready to grip his blade in defense of me. I nod and wave my hand for him to take a seat.

"__Are your feet injured?__" He stares horrified at my swollen flesh and I snort in amusement. I lean forward and pull my feet closer, away from the delicious warmth of the fire.

"__They become irritated when I'm on them to much. One of the many side effects of being pregnant.__" The warrior stiffens and looks down at my stomach. It would be hard to notice to the untrained eye, but I've just passed my fourth month. He glares at the ground and my stomach twists uneasily. I look warily behind me at my guard, then back at the warrior.

"__Is something wrong?__" As the great Khaleesi, it is my job to keep relations between the Khalasars jovial. The warrior shakes his head and flashes me a reassuring grin. He stretches out his hands to warm them by the fire and I study him for a moment. He seems nice enough and he isn't hideous. He is muscular enough and looks to have a strong sword arm. I wonder if I could find a match for him with a girl from our Khalasar. It wouldn't hurt to have more warriors. I see no bonding beads around his neck and I smile.

"__Are you married or set to be married perhaps?__" The warrior startles and stares at me with wide eyes.

"__I am not Great Khaleesi.__" I nod my head and run through a mental list of all the single women of our Khalasar who could benefit from a husband.

"__What is your name?__" He studies my face and smirks.

"__Kaffo. What is your name?__" I widen my eyes and stare at him. He is being overly friendly to even ask me my name. I consider it but decide to tell him. If he is to join our Khalasar it would be beneficial to be on good terms.

"__I am Daenerys. You may call me Great Khaleesi or just Khaleesi. You shouldn't be so familiar with me." __He smiles at me as if we share at secret and I stifle a yawn. I push-off from my stool and my foot tangles over my sandals and I stumble to the side. Kaffo catches me and pulls me close. He smiles down at me and I quickly pull away. He keeps his hands on my elbows and runs his hands over my skin. I push away from him and back into my guard. He snarls at Kaffo and draws his blade.

"__You dare to touch the Great Khaleesi?!__" I grip Mago's arm and push his blade down. I can't let him die just for being a bit familiar. He did save me from taking a nasty tumble to the ground.

"__I tripped and he just stopped me from falling. It's alright Mago.__" Mago stares at me for a moment before grabbing Kaffo by his vest and shoving him away. He points his blade at him in warning and bends down to hand me my sandals. He waits until I move towards my tent before following me. I look over my shoulder and Kaffo stares after me. A small shiver runs down my spine but I tell myself it's just from the cool night air. Mago holds the tent open for me and bows his head. I pat his arm and smile my thanks.

"__Sleep well Khaleesi. If he bothers you again tell me and I will go straight to Khal Drogo.__" I nod and move into my tent. Drogo is lucky to have Mago as a ko. I slide my dress down my hips and slide in next to Drogo, the furs like silk against my naked skin. I make a mental note to talk to Drogo about the warrior. Drogo pulls me close and I'm asleep within minutes.

...

Kaffo:

I bring my hands to my face to see if I can smell Daenerys on my skin. She is like a bright star and I can't get her out of my mind. I clench my fists and look over at her tent. That old, craggy Khal does not deserve such a beautiful Khaleesi. I am a young, skilled warrior and I could give her a better life than that old man could. I grit my teeth and look at the fire. She carries another one of his bastards. No matter. I will have Daenerys as my Khaleesi, babe or no babe.


	7. AU

AU Daenerys and Drogo, they will be gender switched. Drogo will be Droga and Daenerys will be Daeron and instead of Dothraki they will be an amazonian women tribe. I really like this idea and I feel like I could write some good chapters for it. This is a request from ObeliskX and I hope everyone enjoys it! P.S. Thanks for the name idea for Daenerys ObeliskX! :)

Ser Jorah rides beside me and scopes out the terrain with his spyglass. The fields around us blow to the side with the force of the wind and I tilt my head back to gaze at the night sky, the stars twinkling as if agreeing with our plan. He hums softly to himself and clicks it shut. I open my eyes and look behind me to the smoke billowing from our encampment, Viserys will be enraged when he finds out we abandoned them but I needed to get away. He is growing more belligerent by the day and his eyes have taken on a mad sheen. I pat my bag, making sure it's tied tight to my saddle and nod at Ser Jorah. He has been my one true companion during Viserys's madness and has explained that it seems to be a quality to our bloodline. He told me the tale of the mad king and as much of my family history that he knew. I squeeze my filly's sides with my thighs and she moves into a fast paced trot. I stroke my fingers over Silver's thick pleated white mane and she chuffs in pleasure. When I picked her out Viserys sneered and chastised me, saying men need to ride stallions, not dainty fillys. Little did he know, my sweet Silver can best any horse in his horrific camp. I push my heels into her and she starts running, the bells in her mane striking together, creating a soft melody. Ser Jorah pushes his horse faster, trying to keep pace with us. I take one last look behind me and resolve to make it on my own.

...

We ride all night and into the early morning, putting miles of distance between us and Viserys. My body aches from riding for so long and my stomach grumbles. We had a meager snack before we left camp, not wanting our stomach's to become upset with the jostle of riding. Ser Jorah pokes at the fire, the dried meats we brought with us warming by the small flames. I unroll my bedding and sit down on the stuffed furs. My bottom aches and I reach around to rub at the sensitive area. Ser Jorah hands me a canteen and I drink the cool water quickly, my throat parched.

"Do you think they will find us?" I hesitate to ask, not wanting Ser Jorah to think I was wavering in my decision to leave. He pokes the fire once more before scanning the fields around us, a hand shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I think not, as long as we hide our presence before we leave, and we don't stay in one spot for to long." I nod and take the meat he offers me, chewing the salty strip thoughtfully. He digs into his own meal, the tearing of meat the only sounds. After I finish my meal, I wipe my hands off and take a small swig of water. I press into my bedding and rub my tired eyes. Ser Jorah is sharpening his blade and nods at me.

"Take a rest princeling, I will keep watch." Ser Jorah smiles briefly at me, his eyes warm. I've told him countless times to call me Daeron but he insists on keeping formal with my titles. I've told him I am prince of nothing but he only shakes his head and grows quiet. I roll over in my bedding and pull a strip of cloth over my eyes to block the sun. I keep one hand on the hilt of my sword and fade quickly to sleep.

...

A faint rustling pulls me from my nap and I push aside the cloth. The sun is setting over the plains and I rub the sleep from my eyes. I hear some more scuffling and my skin prickles. I grip the hilt of my sword and look over the tent Jorah must have set up. I think about calling out for him but decide against it, not wanting to give away my location. I look over the material and I see Jorah's whetstone and his sword laying by the fire. The dirt is slightly disturbed by the log he was sitting on. A rustle sounds from behind me and I whirl quickly on the balls of my feet, swiping out my sword. A scantily clad women shrieks and falls back, her hand grabbing the gash on her arm. She hisses at me and pushes away as another women advances. She swings a curved blade and I stumble backward, barely missing it as it cuts the air. I push away from the two women and I'm shoved to the side as I bring my blade up to meet the dagger thrown at me. I look over and see another women, this one with her blade to Jorah's throat. The three other woman surround me, hissing and spitting like wild shadowcats. Ser Jorah's hands are bound and a black eye is starting to blossom. His eyes urge me to run but I only dodge the blades aiming for me and swipe back when the women get to close. The woman holding Jorah snarls at me and speaks in a tongue unfamiliar to me. I study the women around me as I try to place them. They are all deeply tanned, as if they spend all their time outdoors and their thick hair is pleated with feathers and other odds and ends. They are also very scantily dressed, some barely having strips to cover their breasts. The one holding Jorah has an ivory bone in a slip knot on the top of her head and gestures for me to drop my blade. She hisses angry words at me again and presses the blade harder against Jorah's throat.

"They are the Amazonian warrior tribe who follow the goddess of the wind. Their leader is telling you to drop your blade or she'll slit my throat." Resolve flits across Jorah's face and he stares me down, silently urging me to leave him behind. Fear twists like a rusty blade in my gut and my heart races. I smooth out my face, unwilling to show my unease to these wild women. Jorah continues to stare me down but I can't abandon him. He is no longer just my guard but has become a friend to me, a beacon of comfort in my dangerous and lonely life. I relax my stance and toss my sword to the dirt. The leader relaxes slightly, removing the point from Jorah's throat. The others surround me, pushing me to my knees and tying my hands in front of me. My silver hair is undone from my nap and it falls like a silk curtain around me, obscuring my sight. I move my neck, tossing the thick strands over my shoulder and glower at the women. The leader speaks to the others and they tie a long strip of rope to my hands and I watch as they do the same to Jorah, tying us together.

"What are they saying?" Jorah watches the interaction and turns slightly to speak to me.

"They are taking us to their encampment. Their Chieftess is there and will decide what to do with us." My stomach sinks and we sit in silence as we watch them take apart our camp, stealing our valuables and packing away our food and water. One of them moves to Silver and pokes her with her knife. I surge to my feet and snarl at them.

"Don't touch her!" I can be a biddable captive but I won't stand for them hurting Silver. The woman can't understand me but she must see something in my gaze. She moves away from Silver and spits at my feet. I sit back down beside Jorah and he huffs slightly.

"I won't let them hurt Silver." Jorah nods, he more than anyone understands the loyalty and love I have for my sweet filly. I nursed her when she was but a babe, when her mother gave up on her. I've watched her grow into the brave, strong girl she is. The sun has fully set, the stars twinkling above us, when the women pull us to our feet. They bury the remnants of our fire, hiding our site and tie the rope to their horses. They pull us behind them as we set off to their encampment. I look over my shoulder to make sure Silver isn't left and she trots dutifully behind me, the soft thud of her hooves comforting. I turn ahead and walk quietly beside Jorah.

...

After hours of walking, only stopping for briefs intervals to relieve myself and eat, we arrive at their encampment. Smoke billows from a huge fire pit in the center and tents stand tall around it. I spot more women, they stand by stalls and tents, most sharpening weapons or training while some nurse babes. I notice men mingle with the women, their chests bared, save for different colored paints. They turn to stare as we are paraded into camp and pulled to where a large group sits by the fire. The group roars with laughter and the ground trembles beneath my feet as others dance around us. The festivities stop and all eyes turn to us as the crows splits and we are led to the front. A tall women sits in the center, her thick hair in a long braid down her front. She turns toward us and my heart skips a beat. Her face is sharp, her eyes narrow. They shine with a fierceness I've never seen in a woman before and look brown in the faint light from the fires. She has a jagged scar down one side of her face and her lips are plump and pink. Her body is lean but strong, her muscles on display from the bralette covering her breasts and the leggings that are molded to her shapely legs. She wears thick sandals on her feet and even those look arousing. I trail my gaze back up her body, lingering on the plump curve of her breasts, before moving up her delicate looking throat. I can almost feel how smooth it would be under my tongue. I look up at her eyes and gasp. She stares at me, her eyes bright with what looks like hunger. Her tongue darts out and licks her plush lips and I groan quietly, my cock growing hard underneath my leathers. She straightens to her feet and glides to stand in front of us. She is even taller than I originally thought, towering slightly over my six feet. She moves so gracefully despite her size. Her skin glows in the firelight and my hands itch to touch the glistening curves. She is like water in the desert, almost unattainable but so very coveted. The leader who brought us here speaks quietly to her and she frowns.

"No language?" Her voice is like silky smoke. It's deep but breathy and I could easily lose myself in it. Jorah frowns and moves forward, the women surrounding us, hissing and pointing their weapons at him. He holds up his bound hands, in a placating way. He speaks in their language and the Chieftess folds her arms. She looks to the stars as if for guidance and nods her head. She snaps her fingers and speaks quickly to her guards. She catches my eyes and grins fiercely at me, reveling straight white teeth. I'm pulled away from the tantalizing sight of the Chieftess and we're pushed into a tent. A woman cuts our ties and I rub the area around my wrists, trying to soothe the irritated skin. Once we're alone I turn towards Jorah.

"What's going on?" Jorah is quiet for a moment before looking at me. Sympathy fills his eyes and he takes a deep breath.

"The Chieftess has taken a liking to you." Jorah shakes his head and rubs his face.

"She is convening with the elders and come morning, she will most likely claim you." I must be missing something. Claim me? Jorah must see my confusion because he pats my back in a comforting gesture.

"It means she plans to keep you." Keep me? Understanding dawns on me and I sag against the wall. Have I escaped one prison only to be taken to another?


	8. Authors Note

I'm posting this AU story by itself on a new story called Sun and Moon on my page. If you like it please feel free to follow that story for more updates! I hope everyone is staying in and staying healthy!

Much love,  
MaidenP


	9. High School AU

This is a request from a reader. Daenerys is a nerdy girl who is shy and sweet and Drogo is the popular jock with a heart of gold. Sniveling pathetic Viserys hurts Daenerys and Drogo swoops in to save the day and kick some ass XD

Drogo stands by his locker surrounded by his adoring fans, twirling a basketball on his finger. Rakharo and GW flank him on both sides, pushing and bumping Drogo, trying to get him to lose the bet and drop the ball. He laughs and bumps them back, his thick hair falling into his eyes. He pushes the black locks aside and notices me staring at him. He smiles at me and I quickly duck my head into my locker, my face burning. My heart patters in my chest and I peek over the door to get another glimpse but he's already strolling down the hallway, his friends like an impenetrable bubble of cool that I couldn't possibly have any hope of popping. I remember I have a project due on Monday so I reach over for my history book when I'm shoved into the locker. My shoulder collides roughly with the cool metal and I yelp in pain. I look up and see Viserys sneering down at me, his eyes full of hate. I curl my shoulders, trying to make myself smaller. He crowds me against my locker, his arms caging me in.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see your ugly face today." His breath smells like spoiled milk and my stomach churns. I tilt my face down, trying to appear submissive enough for him to leave me alone.

"I-I'm sorry Viserys. Please let me go." I try to push away from the locker and I'm shoved back, this time the lock from the locker next to mine, digging into my spine. I clench my teeth and breathe through my nose.

"I told you what would happen next time you decided to flaunt yourself." He grips my shirt in his fist, the satin crinkling. Our mother bought it for me last week, the material a silky purple satin with small flowers embroidered in it and shiny pearl buttons along the front. It is a lovely day today so I decided to wear it and let my shoulders get some sun. She was so happy to give it to me and I feel tears prick at my eyes when he yanks, some of the buttons ripping. I look down the deserted hallway, praying for someone, anyone to walk through and save me, but the school day is over and we're alone. He twists the material and my shirt rips apart, revealing my stomach and the bottom of my bra cups. Fear is like a knife in my chest and I shove against Viserys. I blindly throw up my fist and it crunches painfully against his jaw. He staggers back and I take off running, abandoning my books and my bag. My braid thumps against my back and my sneakers squeak against the linoleum. My chest heaves with exertion and I grip my shirt, trying to hold it closed. I reach the stairwell when a body slams into me and I fall down the last two steps. The air whooshes out of me and I smack my head on the floor. Viserys stands over me, his lips curled into a sneer. His lip is busted and blood seeps from the cut.

"You little bitch. You'll regret that." He rears back and kicks me my hip. I scream and curl into a ball, bracing myself for the next hit. I hear a roar of rage and huddle against the wall, my body trembling. I peek open my eyes and see Viserys slammed against the wall, a huge hulking mass of twitching Drogo standing in front of him, his hand choking Viserys.

"Motherfucker. I'll kill you." My vision swims and I try to focus. Drogo socks Viserys in the face, the sickening crunch of bone breaking, satisfying to hear. He doesn't let up, his fist pulverizing Viserys. I reach up a hand, urging him silently to stop. I don't want him to get in trouble just because of me.

"Stop please..Drogo." Drogo pauses and looks down at me. His dark eyes shine with fury and his lips are twisted in a snarl. I shudder and huddle closer inward. Drogo drops Viserys and sends a swift kick to his groin. Viserys begins to cry and grips his crotch, his face a bloody pulp.

"You ever so much as look at her again and I'll kill you." Drogo grips Viserys by his hair and shakes him. "You hear me?" Viserys nods and whimpers. Drogo shoves him away and Viserys takes off running, or at least as much as he can after the beating Drogo gave him. Drogo makes sure he's gone before he kneels down beside me. He pushes my hair away from my face and I flinch, unable to stop my knee jerk reaction. Drogo frowns and gently pulls my arm over his shoulder.

"Your okay little moon. Wrap your arms around me. I'm going to lift you up and carry you out of here." I wrap my arms around his neck and he sweeps me easily into his thick arms. My back screams in protest and I grit my teeth, my eyes filling with tears. I sniffle and hide my face in his chest. He stops by my locker, grabbing my bag and carries me out to his jeep. He slides me gingerly into the front seat, trying not to jostle my injuries. He touches my face, his fingers lingering on the gash on my forehead where I hit the floor. His nostrils flare and his eyes narrow. He closes the door silently and rounds the jeep, sliding in next to me.

"Please don't take me home. I don't want my mom to see." Drogo pauses and looks at me. He nods and backs out of the school parking lot. I lean against the cool glass and close my eyes. My head aches and I try to keep my tears from spilling over.

...

Drogo pulls up to a large, beautiful house. Children's toys litter the yard, and a swing set sits next to a flower garden. Drogo still hasn't said a word since we left the school and worry gnaws at my heart. He slings my bag over his shoulder and pulls me into his arms. I settle against his chest and lean my head on his shoulder. He pushes the door open and carries me easily up the stairs, past a bathroom, to what I assume is his bedroom. He sets me gently on the bed and tosses my bag on his desk. He disappears into his bathroom and returns with a first aid kit. He plops in his computer chair and slides in front of me.

"You could have taken me to my friend's house. I'm sorry to bother you." Drogo frowns but remains silent, his large fingers making quick work of the sanitizing swab. He pushes my hair back from my forehead and dabs gently at the cut. I hiss and close my eyes.

"What happened?" Drogo murmurs softly to me, his breath fanning over my face smelling like mint. It's a welcome change from Viserys and I lean closer. Drogo wads the swab into a ball and tosses it aside. He pulls a band-aid from his kit and presses it to my skin. Drogo cups my cheek and I lean into his palm, his touch like a balm to my various aches and pains.

"Tell me little moon. What happened?" I sigh and look up at him. His eyes shine with concern. His thumb brushes across my lip and my heart races in my chest. Reality is like a cold bucket of water and I pull away with a small sigh. I fidget with my torn blouse and Drogo seems to finally notice my state of undress. He flushes and steps over to his closet. He pulls a massive shirt from a hanger and hands it to me. I smile my thanks and hold it up to my nose. His scent invades my senses and I hum happily.

"I'll just uh turn around so you can get changed." He faces away from me and I turn my back to him, undoing the last remaining buttons and slide the now ruined shirt off my shoulders. Drogo gasps sharply behind me and I look over my shoulder at him. His face is a thunderous mask of barely contained fury and his eyes spark with bloodlust. Uncaring of my partial nudity, I turn my back to his mirror and look over the damage. A purple bruise is forming on my shoulder but what really draws my attention is the angry blood-red, almost black, bruises trailing along my spine and the imprint of a boot on my hip where Viserys kicked me. I look back at Drogo and his hands are clenched into tight fists by his side. I quickly slide the soft cotton over my head, trying to hide the ugliness that is my body. I grab my bag and move towards the door.

"Thank you for helping me but I don't want to impose anymore than I already have." I shove my ruined blouse in my bag and move towards his door. He sidesteps me and blocks the exit. He folds his arms and points at his bed. My shoulders slump and I toss my bag to the floor and sit on his duvet.

"Viserys is my brother. Our parents divorced years ago, and my father got custody of him." Drogo sits in front of me, his hands clasped under his chin, his attention solely focused on me.

"My father is a horrible man, he abused my mother for years before she finally got the courage to leave him." I pause and scratch absently at the back of my hand. "She was pregnant with me when she finally left him. They settled out of court with the deal that my father would keep Viserys." I remember my mother sitting me down when I was old enough and telling me everything. She cried and begged me not to hate her. I hugged her and told her I could never hate her. In a way she saved me.

"Viserys hates me. When we first met he dislocated my arm, and I told my mother it happened when we were climbing a tree. I've never met my father. Everyone says he's gone mad and hides away in his mansion." I shudder at the crazed look in Viserys eyes and wonder if it's genetic. Drogo gently takes my hand and strokes my thumb. I smile slightly and take a deep breath.

"I begged my mom to let me stop meeting with Viserys and everything got better. For a while at least." I remember when Viserys transferred to my school, the evil smirk twisting his features when he cornered me, alone in an empty stairwell. He broke my wrist in three places. I told my mom it happened on my way home from school when I tripped.

"The nightmare started up again, except this time at school. He followed me everywhere, just waiting for his chance to hurt me." Drogo warms my chilled fingers and I close my eyes.

"Why does he do it?" The fear I feel when I think of Viserys fades away, the strength and warmth of Drogo taking its place.

"He said I took our mother away from him. I guess in a way I did. If she hadn't been pregnant with me, she probably would have fought harder for Viserys." My mother is a warm, beautiful women. She always has a smile ready for me when I get home from school and is always there for me when I need her. She is a kind, wonderful person and I don't know what I would do without her.

"Why don't you tell someone?" I pull my hand from his and look away.

"If it wasn't for me, she would have taken Viserys away from our father. It's because of that, that I don't tell. Who knows the kind of psychological and physical abuse my father has subjected him to." Ever since I met Viserys he has made it clear that I am a mistake and I don't deserve to have our mother.

"That's bullshit!" Drogo snarls and grips my hands in his.

"You don't deserve the absolute torture he's put you through. He's fucked up, that's not your fault." I want so desperately to believe him but the traitorous little voice inside me, whispers it's my fault. Everything is my fault.

"Why do you care? I appreciate the help but this isn't your problem." Drogo hits the wall beside with his fist, shaking the bed.

"I care because I love you Daenerys, and I'll be damned if I let that little maggot hurt you!" Drogo's chest rises with his indignation and my eyes widen with surprise.

"You love me?" We've gone to school together for years but I never thought he noticed me. He's a grade higher and has always run in the popular crowd, whereas I was always in the shadow, never wanting to draw attention to myself. Drogo cradles my face in my hands, gazing down at me, his dark eyes full of warmth and love.

"I've loved you for years little moon. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm not the uh greatest at this kinda thing." He blushes and looks down at my lips. My heart is near to bursting with happiness and I lean forward. Our lips press softly together, a tentative kiss between two gentle souls. Drogo rubs my cheek, his touch feather light as if afraid to break me.

"I love you to my shinning star." Drogo grins, relief clear on his face and presses another kiss to my lips. He holds me softly, not wanting to hurt me and I snuggle into his embrace.

"You have to tell your mom." I close my eyes and press a kiss to his throat. I know he's right but my heart aches with uncertainty. I give a jerky nod and Drogo sighs. He holds me close and we spend our time talking about everything that makes us who we are.

..

A year has passed since Drogo rescued me from Viserys. I told my mother everything, Drogo beside me holding my hand and giving me the courage I needed. She broke down in tears and took me to the hospital to be examined. A few days later we filed a restraining order against Viserys and it was discovered that my father was indeed mad. He was put in a psychiatric hospital and Viserys got three months in jail with a thinly veiled threat from Drogo never to come near me again. He was expelled from school and forced to move away. My mother told him how sorry she was that she wasn't there for him when he needed her but she also told him that she couldn't forgive him for what he'd done to me. She cut all ties with him and we haven't heard from him since. It's nice not having to look over my shoulder everyday in fear for my life. I'm graduating today and I can honestly say I've never been happier. I look behind me and wave, Drogo sitting next to my mom, a mischievous grin on his face. He doesn't know but I saw the ring in his bag last week. He's going to ask me to marry him tonight at dinner. My mom spilled the beans, unable to keep anything a secret from me. I tilt my face to the sky and say a silent thank you to whatever magical force that brought Drogo to me. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us but I do know one thing for certain. I can face anything with Drogo by my side.


	10. The Long Night AU

This is a request from DanyDrogo and I hope everyone enjoys it!

The long night is finally here and Dany and Drogo have a difficult night ahead of them. Drogo won't waste the chance to be with Dany one last time. Will they make it out alive?

The morning breeze is crisp and frosty as it beats against the furs covering our windows. Rhaego sleeps soundly next to Drogo and my heart swells with love for my little family. I can hear the faint roar of Drogon and Rhaegal as they rise with the sun and worry swirls like poison in my veins. The dead draw near and the time to fight has come. I want to beg Drogo to take Rhaego far from here, somewhere safe, but he is my Khal and he will stand with his bloodriders. I push aside the furs covering the glass and see Grey Worm commanding the unsullied in the courtyard. Missandei standing next to him, clad in furs and cloaks to ward off the cold.

"Moon?" Drogo rumbles sleepily from behind me and I turn to him with a warm smile. He cradles Rhaego's small body close and tucks the furs around him. I lay down beside them and Rhaego snores softly between us. I tuck a loose curl behind his ear and press a small kiss to his nose.

"What's wrong?" Drogo frowns, a crease between his eyes. I should know I can never hide anything from Drogo. I roll closer and tuck Rhaego under my chin.

"I'm worried about you and Rhaego. I wish you would take him somewhere safer." Rhaego rustles and rolls over in his sleep, his brown curls mussed. For a child of six he is still so small. Drogo assures me constantly not to worry, stating he didn't hit his own growth spurt till he was twelve.

"You know that I won't leave you my moon. I will lead our warriors to battle and we will win this night." He always has a way of calming my anxious heart but I can't ignore the lingering doubt that clouds my mind. Rhaego stirs and sits up, blinking blearily. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Mama?" I sit up and hold my arms open. He scoots over and burrows into my embrace. I hold him close and pepper small kisses over his face. He giggles sweetly as Drogo tickles his sides.

"Papa stop." He wheezes with laughter and I chuckle along with him, my heart light for the first time in days. A knock interrupts our family bubble of tickles and Missandei pokes her head in. She pushes open the door and bows her head.

"I thought I would take the little prince to break his fast." Rhaego pushes aside his furs and jumps from the bed. He shucks off his sleeping pants and tries to pull on his leathers. We watch as he hops from one foot to the other until he finally gives up and pouts at me.

"Mama." He whines and points at his foot which is stuck in his pant leg. I swallow my laughter and kneel beside him. He wiggles his hips as I pull his leathers up and he holds up his arms, waiting for his tunic. Once he is adequately dressed he darts over to Drogo and bounces on the balls of his feet, waiting for a kiss. Drogo obliges and presses a small kiss to his hair.

"Be good for Missandei. Remember our khalasar look to you for guidance and strength." Rhaego smooths his face and nods seriously, his small chin jutted. Missandei waves goodbye to us and Rhaego swings her hand back and forth as he tells her what he wants to eat. I shift on the bed and look over at Drogo. He watches me with heated eyes and my heart races. We come together with bated silence and he pulls me tight to his chest.

"No matter what happens tonight, know that I love you with all that I am. I wouldn't change any moment that I've spent with you by my side." My eyes sting with tears. I burrow into his embrace and wrap my arms around his stomach. I lean back and place a kiss to his heart.

"I need you to promise me that if something happens to me, you will take Rhaego away from here." Drogo tries to protest but I shush him with a finger to his lips. I will be fighting the night king alongside Jon Snow and it is a very real possibility that I will die.

"Swear to the ancestors." Drogo smashes his lips together but finally nods.

"I love you my sun and stars." Drogo tangles his hands in my hair and crushes his lips to mine. I grip his shoulders and climb eagerly into his lap. His tongue is hot against mine, our bodies flush together. His hands touch every dip and curve of my body, as if trying to burn it to his memory. I pull away, my lungs aching for air. Drogo pushes on my shoulder and we slide together into the furs, tossing aside our clothes. My center aches and pulses with the need to be one with him and I spread my legs wide to accommodate his wide frame. Drogo settles against me and pulls my legs up on his sides. He thrusts into me in one fluent snap of his hips and I lose the ability to breathe. He moves slowly within me, my senses alive with pleasure. I surge up to meet him and he groans quietly against my throat. I pull on his hair and he leans back to look at me. I stare deep into his dark eyes, willing all the love and devotion I have for him to shine through. He grips my throat, his hand tightening with every snap of his hips. His chest drags over the tips of my breasts and I curl my back, seeking more of the delicious friction. He pushes harder against me, his cock sliding deeper and I can't stop the scream ripping from my throat. Drogo snarls and sinks his teeth into my neck, his canines ripping open my skin and I dig my nails into his shoulders, feeling the blood well from the small cuts. He grips my breast in his palm and kneads the supple flesh, his fingers plucking and pulling at my sensitive nipple.

"Ah my sun and stars. I love you." Drogo pulls out and slams forward, his hips pushing me backward into the furs. Drogo trails kisses along my chest, his tongue lashing against my slick skin.

"I love you. You are my forever moon." The coil inside me twists tighter and my legs shake with exertion. Drogo's movements grow choppy, his thrusts uneven. He yanks my head back and stares down at me, his dark eyes burning. My skin is tight, my blood feverish in my veins.

"Fly apart my moon. Come to me." I lose myself in the pleasure coursing through me and scream my release to the world around us. Drogo pushes deeper than before, his cock pressing against my womb and he snarls, his roar echoing around us. He collapses beside me, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me against his chest. My heart races in my chest and I gasp for air.

"No matter what the Great Stallion decrees I will always be by your side. Our spirits are intertwined for all eternity and I will ride alongside you for evermore." Drogo is often a man of few words but he always knows how to show me that he cares. I press light kisses to his collarbone as he strokes my hair.

"We will win this night and you will give me many more babes. Perhaps some little girls with beautiful violet eyes and the greatest strength I've ever seen." Tears flows freely down my face, my heart overfilled with love for him.

"You are my forever Drogo. I can't wait to see the future we will create together." Drogo holds me close as sleep claims me. When I close my eyes, I dream of little babes with glimmering silver hair and warm dark eyes.

...

I press a kiss to Rhaego's chubby cheek and he sniffles quietly in my arms. Drogo ruffles his small braid and he tries to discreetly wipe his eyes. I hold him close and breath in the sweet scent of his hair. Drogo kneels down beside him and hugs him tight.

"Be brave and strong this night, my son. Our people look to you for their courage and strength." Rhaego sniffles and attempts a small smile. He puffs up his chest and looks up at Missandei.

"I'll take care of Missandei." Missandei smiles softly and holds out her hand for him. He presses a moist kiss to my cheek and waves sadly to us as she walks him to the tombs. Drogo wraps me in a warm hug and I hold him tight, willing my arms not to tremble. Drogo presses a sweet kiss to my forehead and rubs my arms.

"Be safe my moon. I'll see you on the other side." We share a fierce kiss and I watch him join his bloodriders. Drogon screech loudly behind me and I join him and Rhaegal. Jon Snow kisses his sister-wife and she nods once at me. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer to the ancestors above, willing their strength to flow through the veins of our warriors and ride with us to victory. I plead with the Great Stallion to protect Drogo and Rhaego.

"It's starting." The cries of my warriors ring through the chilly night. It's begun.


	11. Suspicions part 2

Since it got a lot of positive feedback here is part two of Suspicions.

Dany and Drogo welcome the new warrior into their Khalasar but was it the right choice or will there be tragic consequences?

We sit around the fire for our evening meal, Khal Savo across from us, his closest ko beside him. Khal Savo will be moving on tomorrow with his Khalasar and strangely enough I will miss the large man. He is kind and has some very interesting ideas about Dothraki culture. I notice Kaffo the young warrior staring at me from the outer fires. He smiles at me and I nod my head in acknowledgment. I talked to Drogo this morning about taking in Kaffo and marrying one of our girls off to him and he agreed that it would be beneficial to have more warriors. Khal Savo chews on a bone of meat as he considers our proposition. I stroke my bump and sip the stew from my bowl. Drogo glowers at Khal Savo, his patience wearing thin. I squeeze his knee and he sighs and relaxes slightly beside me. Khal Savo tosses his bone aside and looks over at Kaffo. He waves him forward and the young warrior practically runs over to us.

"You wish to join Khal Drogo and serve as his warrior?" Kaffo stares at me, his eyes clouded.

"Yes Khal Savo, I wish to serve the Great Khaleesi." Drogo sits up straighter and cocks his head, his eyes narrowed on Kaffo. I explained last night that the young warrior has taken a liking to me, his enthusiasm to be useful but Drogo glares at him, the air thick with tension.

"My moon has her ko, she does not need another. You will serve as my lowest ranking warrior until you've proven yourself." A dark cloud passes over Kaffo's face before he smooths his expression, bowing his head in submission.

"As you say my Khal." Khal Savo waves Kaffo off, before going into trades with Drogo. My skin prickles and I look over my shoulder. Kaffo stands off to the side, his eyes boring holes into me. His gaze is heated and he licks his lips. I shudder and turn back to Drogo, the unease from earlier is back. I shrug, trying to shake away the feeling and do my best to ignore the warrior staring at me.

..

The sun is peaking over the plains and Khal Savo engulfs me in a bear hug, his thick arms squishing me. Drogo stands behind me, his arms crossed and his face pinched. He doesn't enjoy the sight of me being embraced by another Khal but I know he likes Savo, even if he won't admit it. I pat the large mans back and chuckle. He ruffles my braid and pats my shoulder.

"Send word when this little one is born. It will be a joyous moment for Drogo to have another son I am sure." I rub the swell of my stomach and step back, Drogo's arm wrapping around my waist.

"It could be a little girl. I wouldn't mind." Drogo kisses my hair and Khal Savo grins. Normally I would be worried about keeping up appearances but Khal Savo is safe. He used to ride with Drogo's father before he died. Khal Savo's grin falls away, replaced by a somber twist.

"Keep an eye on that boy. I took him in a few years ago, from a raid and he has fought well for me." I sense a but coming. Khal Savo strokes his beard, considering his next words.

"Don't mind me. I'm sure he will fight well for you Drogo." His eyes crinkle and he frowns slightly, his face pensive. Drogo pats my stomach and pushes me towards our tent.

"Will you bring Rhaego so he can say his goodbyes?" Rhaego has taken a liking to Khal Savo, he would be sad if he's not able to say goodbye. I look over my shoulder and see Drogo deep in conversation with Savo, their heads close together. Drogo obviously sent me after Rhaego so he could take alone with Savo, I'm just not sure what about.

..

Drogo's POV:

"What aren't you telling me Savo?" Khal Savo chews his lip, his face unreadable.

"I mean what I said Drogo, the boy is a fine warrior. It's just at times I've sensed this mania in him." I cross my arms and look over at the warrior. He helps pack up Khal Savo's Khalasar, quiet despite the chattering of the other warriors around him.

"Some of the best warriors I've had, have had a touch of mania. It makes them vicious in battle." Despite my reassurances I can't help but feel Savo is right. At times I get the feeling something isn't right with the boy, especially when it comes to my moon. She has been kind in her words of him, her heart tender. It just makes me want to protect her even more, her giving and trusting nature leading people to think they can take advantage of her.

"I suppose you are right my friend. Be brave and strong. I look forward to our next meeting." Khal Savo clasps my shoulder in friendship and I do the same. I never thought I could trust another Khal as much as I do him, but he has proven himself an ally. Daenerys walks with Rhaego, his small hand in hers and my heart warms. She smiles down at him and pinches his chubby cheek. He giggles sweetly and hugs her leg.

"There is the mighty warrior. I thought I wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye." Khal Savo swings him in the air, his small braid flying around him.

"I'm flying mama. Savo makes me fly." He giggles and spreads his arms, flying through the air like Daenerys's little dragons. Daenerys watches Rhaego fly through the air and I turn to see the warrior staring at her. Hm. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep an eye on him.


	12. Suspicions part 3

Dany is taken, will Drogo find her in time?

Rhaego rolls in his sleep, his small braid tucked under his shoulder. I yawn and rub my eyes, my body exhausted from the long day coupled with being pregnant. I trace the small trail of freckles across Rhaego's nose and he sniffles, his little eyes fluttering with dreams. The babe kicks my bladder and I push up from our furs, unable to ignore the pressure. I tuck the furs around Rhaego and press a small kiss to his brow. He shifts and presses close to me, his small hands gripping Drogo's pillow. Even in sleep he searches out Drogo. He mumbles softy, his little face scrunched up as if having an unpleasant dream. I stroke his back and sigh. Rhaego always sleeps so fitfully when Drogo goes on hunting trips. I pull on my sleeping sheath, the nights growing colder and my body temperature has been out of sorts ever since I became pregnant. The guard outside our tent bows, his eyes flicking around the darkness, searching for any threat.

"I need to relieve myself. Please keep an eye on Rhaego." He offers to call another guard to come with me but I wave him off. I'm only going around the corner and ducking into a bush. The camp is quiet, the warriors taking shifts over guarding our Khalasar. I find a suitable bush and squat, thankful my stomach hasn't ballooned yet. Once I'm done, I clean myself up and pull my shift down my legs, the coolness of the night making my skin pebble. A rock tumbles from behind me and I spin around, my heart pounding. Kaffo stands in the darkness a bottle in his hand.

"Are you alright Khalessi?" He steps closer, his eyes crinkled with concern. I touch my heart, dragging in slow breaths.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here so late Kaffo?" He holds up the bottle and smiles crookedly.

"I was thirsty and I saw you alone. I wanted to make sure you got back to your tent safely." He offers me his hand and I hesitate. His smile slips and a frown twists his lips. I shrug off my wariness and take his hand.

"That was kind, thank you." I let him help me up the rocky path and he motions for me to go ahead.

"Thank you for your he-" A thick arm loops around my chest and a cloth covers my mouth and nose. I shove against the body against my back and stomp on his foot. He yelps and presses the cloth harder against my face. I try to breathe and my senses are assaulted with a sickly sweet smell. My body grows sluggish, my limbs heavy. My fight leaves me and my legs buckle. I start to fall forward and the man behind me catches me, cradling me in his arms.

"It's alright Daenerys. Go to sleep now. I'll keep you safe." Kaffo kisses my lips, his breath fanning over my face. I try to push him away but my hands fall short, the strength sapped from my body. He lifts me up and I watch with heavy eyes as he carries me further away from camp. The drug proves to be too much and I slip into the darkness.

...

Drogo's POV:

The sun is peaking over the grassy plains and I pleat my hair. I miss my moon and Rhaego and my heart yearns to be reunited with them. Jaggo packs up our camp while Aggo ties up the meat we caught. I tighten Thunders saddle when a dust cloud draws my attention. A rider on horseback draws near, his braid flapping behind him. I pull my blade free and whistle for Jaggo and Aggo. They close ranks around me and we lie in wait. The rider pulls up to our camp and jumps from his horse. He shoves back his hood and I lower my weapon.

"Rakharo. What are you doing here?" He rushes over to us, his face sweaty and covered in grime.

"It's the Khaleesi. She's gone." I grip his shoulders and shake him.

"What do you mean gone? Where is Rhaego?" Rakharo scrubs his face and takes a deep breath.

"There were markings that look as if someone has taken her. Rhaego was left in your tent my Khal." My blood runs cold and I stumble back.

"Kaffo." Rakharo nods, his face grim.

"He is missing from camp, his horse and belongings are gone." Unbearable agony twists in my stomach and I push away from my bloodriders. I never should have let that bastard into our Khalasar. He was just waiting for his moment to steal Daenerys.

"We ride back now. Jaggo, Aggo, finish packing up the meat and supplies. Meet us back at camp." They nod and get to work, quickly packing up our supplies.

"Is Rhaego safe?" Rakharo nods and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"He's been crying for the Khaleesi and for you, but Irri is with him." I nod and clasp his arm.

"Let's go." He follows me out of camp, the sounds of hooves deafening. My heart pounds in my chest, my blood like ice in my veins. Fury swirls in my stomach like poison and I press my heels into Thunders sides, urging him faster. Bloodlust settles over me and I clench my teeth. Gods help Kaffo if he has done anything to harm my moon.


	13. Complications

This is a request from FANGODDESS

Daenerys is pregnant but due to complications, has to be bedridden. Drogo is solely in charge of taking care of Rhaego, what shenanigans will they get up to?

If you like the story please leave a review :)

Drogo's POV:

Irri flits around the tent, putting things away and organizing. Daenerys lays propped up in our furs, an annoyed look on her face, Rhaego sitting beside her. I sit beside them and take her hand, stroking the soft skin of her palm. She sighs dramatically and runs her fingers through Rhaego's small braid.

"_Why do I have to stay in bed? I feel fine._" Rhaego draws something, his small hands black from the coal. He holds up a picture and smiles at Daenerys.

"_I made you a picture to help you feel better mommy._" Daenerys beams at him, her beautiful face shinning with love. She strokes his cheek and presses a kiss to his hair. He giggles and wraps his arms around her stomach, mindful of her large bump. For being a boy of only four he is such a bright little boy. He presses small kisses to her stomach, pressing his cheek to her swell.

"_I love you baby brother, don't upset mommy's tummy too much_." Daenerys sniffles, tears filling her eyes. She wraps her arms around Rhaego, pressing kisses to his sweet face. I watch with a smile, my heart full of love for my family. Rhaego leans up and smacks a kiss to Daenerys's cheek, his eyes bright.

"_I'm going to go fishing with daddy today, I'm gonna bring you back a big fishy._" He holds his arms out wide, showing her how big of fish he plans to catch. Daenerys chuckles, a soft smile on her lips.

"_I'm sure you will baby. Take care of your daddy for me._" He jumps from the furs and hurries over to Irri, telling her how big of a fish he's going to catch. Daenerys yawns and rubs her eyes, exhaustion clear on her face. I lift up the furs, pushing her down and pulling them over her. She frowns but does as I say, covering her mouth as she yawns again.

"_I want you to do nothing but rest. Irri will get you anything you need._" Daenerys pouts, the dark circles prominent under her eyes.

"_What will you and Rhaego do all day?_" I tuck the furs tight around her and she sighs, her eyes fluttering as she tries to fight sleep.

"_We're going to have a father and son day. You get some rest my moon. I love you_." I press a soft kiss to her lips and she hums, her eyes falling closed. Rhaego hurries back to my side and I hold up my finger. He closes his lips and presses a tiny kiss to Daenerys's hand. I leave orders for Irri to come get me if anything happens and take Rhaego's small hand. He looks over his shoulder at Daenerys and waves bye to Irri.

...

The sun has started to lower in the sky, the low hum of the insects surrounding us as Rhaego swirls his finger in the water. A tiny fish swims in a circle, nipping the tip of his finger and he squeals, a smile on his small face. He looks over his shoulder at me and shows me his finger.

"_It touched me daddy. Will I turn into a fishy now?_" I beckon his close and he hesitantly leaves the tiny fish behind.

"_You will not turn into a_ fishy_ my son_." I tap his nose and he giggles, his small hands hiding his nose. I hold my arms out for him and he snuggles close, resting his head on my shoulder. We watch the sun setting over the water and my heart is full.

"_Daddy?_" Rhaego looks up at me, his eyes sad.

"_Hm?_" Rhaego sniffles and tugs on the cords of his vest.

"_Is mommy going to die?_" He rubs at his eyes, fat tears trailing down his face. My heart squeezes painfully in my chest and I scoop Rhaego up, holding him tight to my chest.

"_Your mommy is one of the strongest fighters I've ever met. She will not die Rhaego. She loves you and Baelor so much and she will never leave you behind._" Rhaego hiccups and presses his face to my chest, his eyes wet against my skin.

"_Mommy and I love you both so very much Rhaego. We will always be here for you._" Rhaego grips my braid in his small hand and closes his eyes, his tears finally slowing. I rub his back and he drifts off to sleep in my arms, his fragile little heart at peace once more.

...

I tuck Rhaego in his furs, his little body unable to stay awake after his tearful questions earlier. Daenerys sits up in our furs, her eyes bright and her cheeks no longer looking so sunken. She smiles softly at Rhaego, so much love shinning on her face and I press a gentle kiss to his hair. He snorts softly before rolling around and burrowing deeper into his bedding. Daenerys holds out her arms, beckoning me closer and I sink beside her, my limbs heavy with exhaustion. She slides her fingers through my braid, pulling the strands free from the tie.

"_How did it go today?_" She gently detangles the various knots and I consider holding back what Rhaego asked me. She pokes my cheek and looks at me, her eyes curious. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage and guilt her into resting more often.

"_He is worried about you my moon. You must rest and take better care of yourself, not only for you and the babe but for Rhaego as well._" Daenerys's finger pause, her lips pressed together. She wraps her arms tight around my shoulders and presses her lips to my temple.

"_I'm sorry for making you all worry. I'll take better care of my health. I promise." _I turn, gathering my moon in my arms and holding her close, one hand cradling her swell.

"_I love you my moon, you and our sons." _Daenerys sniffles, tears shinning in her eyes. She kisses me softly, her skin warm against mine.

"_I love you my sun and stars._" We hold each other close, our hearts as one, to the sounds of our Khalasar and the soft snores of our beloved son.


	14. Suspicions part 4

A loud thunk startles me and I blink slowly, trying to push past the layer of fog that clouds my mind. I reach up to rub my eyes but find that my hands are tied together. I force my eyes to focus and I realize I'm slumped on a makeshift bed of furs, my hands and feet bound by rope. The tent smells faintly of incense and my nose burns from the overwhelming aroma. I can hear the faint rustle of horses outside and my stomach churns. I roll over just in time to throw up, thankfully missing my clothing and the furs. My mouth is sour and I lay back, willing the nausea to pass.

"_More nausea moon of my life?_" I shift in the furs, looking over to see Kaffo standing by the tent flap, a pouch of water in his hand.

"_I am not your moon. Don't ever call me that again._" My skin itches unpleasantly when he smiles sweetly at me, his straight white teeth seeming to almost glow in the darkened tent. Kaffo sets the water skin beside me, reaching out to touch my face. I can only wiggle so far, my bound hands and feet making it hard to move.

"_You will come to accept me as your sun and stars, precious moon. I'm a very patient man._" I choose to ignore his comment, instead focusing on the tent around us.

"_Where are we Kaffo? Why did you bring me here?" _He holds out the water skin, shaking it slightly for me to take it. I hold out my hands and he slices easily through the rough material.

"_Your mouth must taste foul from your vomit. Please drink moon, I don't want you dehydrating. We have a long ride ahead of us._" I take the offered skin, sniffing it cautiously. I hate to admit it but he's right. I have to keep up my strength. I take a small sip, just to rinse the taste away and I realize how dry my throat is. I swallow the water greedily, some of it spilling over my lips.

"_Careful moon, you don't want to upset the babe." _He strokes my stomach lovingly and I have to grit my teeth to keep from screaming at him.

"_Why did you bring me here Kaffo?_" He murmurs softly under his breath and I strain to hear what he's saying. I catch broken pieces, him murmuring about me and the babe. My legs are starting to cramp and I shift, hoping to ease some of the pressure.

"_Can you please untie my legs? I need to stretch._" Kaffo looks up, his eyes narrowing. He studies me for a moment, his face suspicious. I smile reassuringly and lightly touch his hand.

"_Please? My legs are hurting and it's not good on the babe._" His eyes widen and he flushes, quickly slicing through the bindings on my ankles. He holds out his hands and I let him pull me up, wincing when I put pressure on my numb legs. Kaffo drops to his knees and presses his hands to my stomach, tracing the swell and gazing at me with worshipping eyes. My skin crawls and I want to shove him away but I force myself to remain frozen.

"_I can't wait to hold our little bundle my moon._" I bet Drogo can't wait to jam his knife in your throat. Let's see who gets their wish first. I choose to keep my inner monologue to myself and look around for anything that I could leave behind. I need to somehow find a way to leave a trail for Drogo to follow.

...

Drogo's POV:

Daenerys wakes up with Kaffo, far from home. Will Drogo let rage consume him or will he stay strong for their son? What is Kaffo's obsession with their baby? Keep reading to find out!

If you like the story please leave a review. :)

Sorry for the super late update! It's hard to write when life keeps throwing you curveballs and you have writes block.

With a mighty roar, I throw the table across the tent, sending it clattering to the ground and shattering into pieces. A small whimper draws my attention and I turn to see Rhaego standing at the entrance, clutching Irri's hand, his eyes filled with tears. My fury is replaced with concern for my little son and I close my eyes, taking deep calming breaths. I hold out my arms and he rushes forward, his little feet carrying him quickly across the tent. I hold him close to my chest, his little eyes wet with tears.

"_Shh my son, it's alright._" I try to soothe my son's fragile heart and stroke my hand down his small braid.

"_Will you find mommy?_" He hiccups, his small shoulders shaking with his sadness.

"_I will search every rock, every crevice until I find your mommy. I will never stop looking until she is back with us, safe. Her and your brother._" Rhaego sniffles, rubbing his snotty nose on my chest. I pick him up, cradling him to my body and rubbing his back, trying to offer some sort of comfort. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer to the Great Stallion, vowing to give anything he asked, for my moon and son to be found safely.


End file.
